guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pet aggro model
I made this because I havn't seen anything else like it on Gwiki and I find it very useful. If you can beneficially add to it, please do so! Keep it simple though. The model is to be kept as general as possible, include any specifics you find important in the Conclusions section. If there is an important general feature to pet AI that doesn't fit in the model, include it in Ad Hoc/Bugs. If that section gets to full, then we can consider rewritting the model. Lastly, I like the generalizable model, because it is how I think, but many may find it unusable. If anybody has a more accesible format for writting somthing like this, please discuss and show it on this page.--Windjammer 14:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) Gold star for you, Windjammer, and anyone you had helping with this. Well done :) -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 14:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I made it all by me self :D--Windjammer 14:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) After using the pet to do a lot of PvP, I'm starting to notice the pet doesn't obtain its targets very quickly when already aggroed. The pet aggro delay only applies to heeled, and the target check applies to aggroed. I will update the model soon.--Windjammer 02:05, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I see 'I'. I shouldn't be seeing 'I'! =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:23, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh your right. It has been struck. Much thanks to the writers of the pet guide on guru for the help and base of information that allowed this model to be made.--12pxWindjammer 20:00, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I see the phrase "obtains... target" above and in the article. Its not clear to me what "obtains" means in this context. My best guess is "starts moving to attack if possible." Is that correct? This article was written before the Pet Commander minibars were added to the game. I notice no mention of the PC here, and I wonder if that should be the case. I'm also wondering what information here, if any, applies to PC commands. --War Pig5 20:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I use a pet frequently on my elementalist in easy areas, and I can confirm casting a spell does not trigger the attack state. No matter how many spells I cast, the pet remains in the heeled state until I get agro (I believe the enemy needs to finish casting the attack/spell targeting me for the pet to recognize this) or press the attack button (I don't need to actually shoot my wand, it immediately rushes forward even if I click the attack button in the middle of a spell cast). I hope this information helps. 134.83.1.234 02:52, 25 March 2007 (CDT) How much of this also applies to the Hero Aggro model? Can we get a Hero Aggro model page? Kiteeye 03:56, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Merger Discussion I disagree with the idea of the merger simply because the targetted article is long enough as it is without adding additional information. I view it as about the same equivalent as adding in the damage calculation for casters to the different classes pages. I say leave it as it is. Those interested in finding out more about their pets can click the link in the article.--Warwulf 11:24, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :I agree. --Mgrinshpon 21:00, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :: Seconded. Soulcatcher 22:56, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::AOL. Removing the merge tag. 134.130.4.46 09:28, 12 September 2007 (CDT)